


Help me

by Maylee11



Series: Savings Rose [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maylee11/pseuds/Maylee11
Summary: Rose needs help so she goes to the only people who can. Her father's Sam and Dean winchester. When the brothers learn who she is and more about her past they do everything they can to keep her safe. Along the way they can't help but fall for her and each other.





	Help me

Rose

Darkness greeted me as I opened my eyes. A shiver ran through my body as I took in my surrounding. Nothing but trees and I realized I was alone. But I felt a sense of longing, something pulling me foward. As I get to my feet( I only stumble a little ) I let my mind wander. What's going to happen now?

 

Dean

Dean was in the bunkers garage, working on baby when he heard a faint knocking. He stills for a moment till he hears it again, this time louder.  
He rushes over and opens the door just in time to catch a girl in his arms.  
"Hey...are you ok? Are you hurt?"  
Hazel eyes blink up at him and pink lush lips part " daddy?" Just like that Dean's world shatters as the girl loses concessions.  
"Damn it! SAM! SAMMY!!"

 

Sam

Sam (who had just sat down to read ) startled when he heard his brother call his name. "Dean!" He bolts for the garage, dread filled his stomach, fearing what he'll find on the other side. Sam runs in only to be confused by the sight of Dean holding a young woman in his arms. Jealousy spikes for a moment but is squashed when he sees her face. Instantly Sam springs into action, taking her into his arms and to a spare bedroom next to his and Deans. He immediately assess her for injuries or something life threatening. Finding none he continues to clean her up. Deeming her safe and sound ( as far as he can tell ) Sam turns to Dean who has been quiet this whole time.  
"Dean...who is she?"  
Dean says nothing, just continues to stare at her face. A moment later a whispered  
"I don't know sammy...I don't know." Is heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment let me know what you think


End file.
